User blog:Ninjagoenormouslyrules1508/Andrea- Universe Ninja
Hi, my name's Andrea Potter. I happen to have a big family, Kai, Nya, Harry, and Rahja are all my siblings. I train mostly everyday along my brothers friends: Cole ( Ninja of Earth), Jay ( Ninja of Lightning), and Zane ( Ninja of Ice). They also have siblings as well: Thorn ( Coles Sister), and Jaz ( Zanes Sister). But enough about them, lets get, to my story: Long before time had a name...after Ninjago was created...a great big ball of light fell down from the evening sky...it touched the ground, gently. It then sprouted to create two dragons: a magenta one, and a blue one. They each looked out for each other, watching over every mortal upon Ninjago, caring nicely. One day, the magenta dragon, the female had a girl...and guess who it was? Thats right, me. Then she had two other girls and three boys: Nya, Lily, Kai, Rahja and Harry. The two dragons ( my parents) were names James and Lily Potter...and they both watched over me and my brothers and sisters. And thats when, I grew older, I took good care of my siblings, hunting, feeding, and teaching them how to survive. Thats when, the bad stuff happened, first, our father declared that one day, Kai would be king of the fire tribe...and thats where Rahja got jealous, and tried to kill him. Our father and mother had no choice but to banish him away, but he came back for revenge...then, he was locked away in Gong Prison for 20 years. Then, some really bad stuff happened...one night, a vicious fire started, and a dark man with beady red eyes ( NOT Garmadon), came up to us for a fight...my mom and dad tried to protect us...but they were killed. I who was old enough, stood up and fought...the man was defeated, and so he went away, and me and my siblings were safe. But then, the man came again...and this time, he seperated me and my siblings...I never saw them again for at least 50 years..but at least I found a home. I landed on a gaint gateway doorstep, and I knocked. The person who answered was a gentle man with blond hair, and another with brown. Their names were Wu and Garmadon, they seemed to live alone, but they raised me anyway. Everyday, they would train me on their training course, and by the fifth day, I had passed. When I became 118 ( Teenager in dragon years) they had honored me as the ' Universe Ninja'...and I felt proud. But it seems darkness krept upon my new home, because, the next day...something went bad with Garmadon. It seems that he and Wu were playing with their katanas, and then Wu's went over the wall. When Garmadon went over to get ot though, Wu found him on the ground. He carried him to the aiding room, and we found out he was bitten by a snake, an'' evil'' snake to be exact. Thats when things got bad, his eyes started glowing red, and his pure heart began to change to wicked. And one day, he went to steal The Four Golden Weapons of Ninjago...me and Wu tried to stop him, but Wu told me I was only a beginner, and so he as so kindly told me to go somewhere safe. And so, now that I'm 14,000 years old....I now harnessed the powers of my elements, and mastered my dragon powers. And yes, I finally stumbled upon my brothers, sisters, and their friends...and thats where the battle between me and Garmadon begins.... James and Lily Potter.jpg|My parents Kais sister.JPG|Me ( Universe Ninja) Category:Blog posts